warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }}(temporarily) |death=Wounds |age=Approx. 96 Moons (8 years) at death |kit=''Unknown'' |kittypet=Rusty |apprentice=Firepaw |warrior=Fireheart |deputy=Fireheart |leader=Firestar |starclan resident=Firestar |father=Jake |mother=Nutmeg |sister=Princess |siblings=Filou, Tommy, Luna |mate=Sandstorm |daughters=Leafpool, Squirrelflight |half-sister=Ruby |half-brothers=Scourge, Socks |temporary mentors=Lionheart, Tigerstar |mentor=Bluestar |apps=Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, }} Cloudtail, Bramblestar, |unofficial apps=Brackenfur, Cherrytail |position1=Leader |precededby1=Bluestar |succeededby1=Bramblestar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Tigerclaw |succeededby2=Whitestorm |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Graystripe's Adventure, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Last Hope, ''Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, The Ultimate Guide}} Firestar is a bright flame-colored tom with emerald-green eyes. Firestar was a leader of ThunderClan in the forest territories. He was born as a kittypet, and joined ThunderClan to receive the name of Firepaw. Firepaw was mentored by Lionheart and Tigerclaw before being assigned to Bluestar. Fireheart earned his warrior name, and ascended to deputy after Tigerclaw's banishment. After Bluestar's death, he rose to leader as Firestar appointing Whitestorm as his second-in-command. He later passed the role to Graystripe upon the white deputy's death during the Battle against BloodClan. Firestar became mates with Sandstorm, and they went on a journey to rebuild SkyClan. They were successful, and upon their return, had two daughters together: Leafpool and Squirrelflight. When Twolegs destroyed the forest, he led his Clan on the Great Journey and helped them settle into the lake territories. Firestar appointed Brambleclaw as deputy due to Graystripe's disappearance, and had him keep the role after his friend returned. Firestar fought in the Great Battle and lost his final life due to wounds. He continues to watch over the cats by the lake from StarClan, and guides medicine cats with the prophecies he gives. History ''The Prophecies Begin :He is born as a kittypet, and receives the name Firepaw upon joining ThunderClan. Firepaw is assigned to Lionheart and Tigerclaw for training, but Bluestar later takes him as her apprentice. He develops a relationship with Yellowfang after finding her in the forest, and is happy to see her become ThunderClan's medicine cat after Spottedleaf's death. After driving Brokenstar out of ShadowClan, he is given the warrior name Fireheart. Along with his best friend Graystripe, he is able to bring WindClan back home, and help RiverClan during their floods. :Fireheart is given Cinderpaw as an apprentice, but the she-cat gets injured on the Thunderpath in one of Tigerclaw's schemes. He finishes Brackenpaw's training for Graystripe, as his friend is off seeing Silverstream. Fireheart is given his nephew Cloudpaw as an apprentice, and struggles to rein his flippancy towards the warrior code. Tigerclaw's treachery is revealed to the Clan during a foiled attack on ThunderClan's camp, and Fireheart is made deputy in wake of his banishment. He attempts to hold a fragile ThunderClan together as Bluestar's judgement falters, and seeks help from RiverClan when a fire ravages ThunderClan's camp. :Upon Bluestar's death, he ascends to leader as Firestar. He appoints Whitestorm as his deputy, and together they rebuild the Clan. He helps form the four Clans of the forest into LionClan, and together they are able to drive BloodClan from the forest, and disband TigerClan. Whitestorm dies during the battle, and he appoints Graystripe as ThunderClan's new deputy. The New Prophecy :Firestar and his mate Sandstorm have had two daughters, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. He becomes concerned when Cinderpelt reveals a prophecy concerning the kin of fire and tiger, along with danger. However, his attempts to keep Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw apart because of it simply spur them further into leaving on a journey. Firestar, not knowing where they are, is devastated by the loss. Twoleg monsters begin to destroy the forest, and the leader struggles to keep his Clan well-fed. :Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw return from their journey and bring the news that StarClan has a plan for them to move to a new home. While the other Clans are resistant, Firestar agrees they should go - when all four Clans travel together. After the destruction of ShadowClan's camp, the four Clans start the Great Journey. The Tribe of Rushing Water assists them over the mountains, and they make it to the lake territories. Firestar helps ThunderClan settle into their new territory, and supports Onewhisker during Mudclaw's rebellion. :Badgers attack ThunderClan's camp and heavily damage it, and the leader welcomes Stormfur and Brook when they wish to stay and help. ShadowClan tries to take advantage of ThunderClan's weakness and take territory, but are beaten off. Firestar accepts the loss of Graystripe and appoints Brambleclaw as deputy. Brambleclaw struggles on what to do when he is offered the chance to kill Firestar and take leadership for himself, but ultimately does his former mentor proud by saving his leader. ''Power of Three :Firestar continues to lead ThunderClan and makes his grandchildren, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw, into apprentices. Graystripe finds his way back to the Clans, and the leader ultimately decides to keep Brambleclaw as deputy. Two cats from the Tribe of Rushing Water come for Stormfur and Brook, and he releases them once he hears why they need help. He sends Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight along with them, along with Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. :Later, Firestar defends ThunderClan's borders, and devises a plan to keep WindClan from continuing to cross the border. He and a patrol cave in a tunnel the rival Clan's been using to trespass, and several fights across the forest soon ensue. A Great Battle ensnares all four Clans of the forest, and is only stopped by an eclipse of the sun. Greencough soon comes and leaves a large part of ThunderClan sick. Firestar has the ill cats move to the abandoned Twoleg nest to keep it contained, and while catmint is eventually found to cure it, he loses a life before that. :After the mystifying murder of Ashfur, he sends a patrol to track down Sol, believing him the killer. They find him and bring him to camp, but no evidence is found. However, once they return, Hollyleaf reveals at a Gathering her parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather. Firestar is shocked, but insists the Clan needs to stay strong despite this. Omen of the Stars :Firestar loses a life to a fox attack, but soon recovers, which relieves his medicine cats. He sends Lionblaze and Dovepaw on the journey to the beaver dam, which succeeds and ends the lake's drought. Firestar experiments with new training methods, and encourages his Clanmates to learn tree-climbing. He welcomes Mistystar as RiverClan's new leader, after Leopardstar passes away. Firestar believes Ivypaw when she tells him of a dream where ShadowClan came to take ThunderClan's territory from them. After persuasion, he reclaims a stripe of land that he'd given away previously, and loses a life in the resulting conflict. :Ivypaw crosses the ShadowClan border, and is held captive in exchange for catmint. Firestar makes the trade, but is unhappy with how low the other Clan was willing to go. The leader tries out a new assessment technique, but the attempt ends in Icecloud getting injured. He gives Dovewing her warrior name for helping save her, while her sister Ivypool completes a normal assessment for her name. Firestar agrees to send Jayfeather, Dovewing and some other warriors to the Tribe of Rushing Water after the medicine cat is called there by dreams. :Upon their return, tensions begin to rise between the Clans. Onestar accuses Firestar of conspiring against WindClan, which he denies. Sol returns, and the leader allows him to stay, but is wary nonetheless. Hollyleaf returns, and Firestar welcomes her back into the Clan. Dovewing urgently informs him of their escape from the tunnels after hearing WindClan and Sol plotting an attack on ThunderClan. They prepare for the attack with advanced skills from Hollyleaf, and drive the rival Clan away. Hollyleaf admits to killing Ashfur, and decides not to punish her. He also accepts that Cinderheart wishes to become a medicine cat, after the discovery that she was a reincarnation of Cinderpelt. :After Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail, Firestar bans Jayfeather from attending more Gatherings. Tensions continue to rise within the Clans, since rogue scents are being found in every territory. Firestar is discovered to be the fourth cat in the Tribe of Endless Hunting's prophecy, and works together with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing to fortify the Clan for the upcoming confrontation with the Dark Forest. The Clans work together to drive out the evil cats, and fights Tigerstar. He succeeds in killing his longtime enemy, but succumbs to his wounds and joins StarClan. A Vision of Shadows :Firestar continues to watch over the forest from StarClan, and delivers a message to the Clans' medicine cats that they must embrace what they find in the shadows. He sends a vision to Alderpaw, which leads to the medicine cat apprentice going on a journey to find SkyClan with Sandstorm, following the same route Firestar and his mate took several seasons ago. He continues to appear in dreams to medicine cat, and guides Leafpool to realize they need to drive the Kin out of Clan territory, and find SkyClan. Firestar meets with other Clan leaders in StarClan to discuss the coming darkness, and how they can help the cats by the lake. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Firestar receives several dreams of fleeing cats in need of help. Bluestar tells him of SkyClan, the fifth Clan of the forest that was driven out long ago. He finds Smudge has had similar dreams, and has a vision of Cloudstar, the former leader of SkyClan. Firestar realizes that he must go on a journey to rebuild SkyClan, and takes Sandstorm with him to find where they went after leaving the forest. Once they arrive, they find Skywatcher, the last upholder of SkyClan's traditions. :The pair of ThunderClan cats gather the descendants of SkyClan cats from the area with Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw's help, along with any other cat interested. They find Echo in the Twolegplace, a kittypet who's been having many dreams of strange things. She joins SkyClan, and becomes a medicine cat with the name Echosong. Firestar and Sandstorm help the new Clan in a battle against rats threatening the territory, and he loses a life. Per StarClan's will, Leafstar is made leader of the new SkyClan, with Sharpclaw as her deputy. Firestar and Sandstorm return to ThunderClan and have two kits together: Squirrelkit and Leafkit. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm''', Firestar settles into life in StarClan. He passes on a prophecy to Bramblestar: when water meets blood, blood will rise. Cats within ThunderClan still grieve the loss of their former leader, and Bramblestar struggles to come into his own as a leader. Firestar meets with his former apprentice in dreams to encourage him onwards. During a Gathering, he appears with many of the other cats who died in the Great Battle, showing that they are still watching over the Clans. Detailed description :Firestar is a large, bright, flame-colored tom with a pale orange belly. He has short,Revealed on Kate's Facebook sleek, and thick fur, large ears, a long tail, and bright, emerald-green eyes. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Firestar has killed: *Scourge *Rat leader *Tigerstar ''(Spirit) Ceremonies Leader info }} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Warrior Cats Hub app only) * }} Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages